Forgotten
by Hinokami
Summary: Usa is betrayed by the inners and mamoru. She and the outers travel to another dimension and meet the Gundam pilots, while on a mission. I'm sorry i took so long to get this one out! Please continue to review!
1. betrayal

Title: Forgotten

Author: K-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Authors note: Hi ya! This is my first posted fanfiction, so beware. I also need an editor, and if any one out there would be willing to co-write this story with me, I would be grateful! On with the cross-over!

Usagi sat in silence on her favorite bench in Juuban Park. 'Everyone is so busy lately, they have even been forgetting to call me for battle. Hmm, I bet that they haven't even noticed how much I've changed.' Usagi sighed while fingering her silvery-blond hair. ' I think that I heard Rei mention a meeting today at' she glanced down at her watch, 'right about now. Figures, I wasn't invited to join. Well, won't they be surprised when I show up.' Usagi picked up her stuff, her small briefcase and her geometry book, and left the park. 

Usagi arrived at the Hikawa Shrine and climbed the steps to the temple door. She wasn't ready for the scene that followed. As she put her ear to the door, she heard Rei's muffled voice.

"I don't care what you think, Haruka-san, Usagi is not our leader anymore!" Rei yelled.

"How could you betray her like that?! You were her protector and her best friend!" Haruka hissed.

"Never! I only protected her because she was Princess Serenity. Besides, Now that I have Mamo-chan, I couldn't care less!"

"B****! How could you do that?!!"

"Easy! And the rest of the inners agree with me!"

***Point of view: 3rd person***

"Well, it's nice to know that you don't have the courage to face me. I always wondered why you people kept avoiding me," said a tall, silvery-haired woman in the doorway looking around at the inners, and one outer.

"K-Keneko-chan?" Haruka stammered.

"Hai, Ruka-chan."

"What happened to you?!" exclaimed Makoto.

"I matured." Usagi answered in a cold voice. " Since you guys seem to be fine with out me as your leader, I am leaving, taking the others with me."

"Where are you going, Usako?" Mamoru questioned.

"Don't call me that, and nowhere you need to know of. Let's go, Ruka-chan." Usagi spun around on her heel and walked out the door, jumping down all ninety-eight stairs in one bound with Haruka on her tail.

"Good Riddance!" Rei yelled after them.

Well, that's it for the prologue. I need at least two, yes only two, reviews for me to continue, so review please! J 


	2. preparations

Title: Forgotten

Chapter: 1

Author: K-chan

Disclaimer: Runs screaming from the herd of insane lawyers. 'I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing!' Herd of lawyers stop, looking confused. One of them shouts 'to the next author!' herd runs in opposite direction. *T_T (I also don't own that credit card, or the credit card commercial, from which this sprang.)

Ohayo minna-san! Thank you for all the reviews! And I will try to make the chapters longer. I don't know who I'm going to pair who up with who yet, but I'll keep the Wufei/Usagi, Usagi/Duo, and the Usagi/Heero pairs in mind! Oh, and just so you know, my friend has informed me that I seem to have this thing with people going through windows, soooo.... Beware! Heh Heh.

Usagi sprinted down the street towards the apartment where the outers were currently staying, with a furious Haruka following at a distance. Usagi reached the complex and yanked the door to the lobby open.

"Woah! Miss, you can't go up there unless you're an apartment-renter or an employee!" The man behind the counter yelled as Usagi screeched to a halt.

"I have someone to talk to." Usagi replied giving the man a glare that could rival a certain pilot's from another dimension.

"I still can't let you through!"

"You can and you will." Usagi voice was cold and emotionless.

"I'll call security." He threatened.

"I'll let Tenoh-san deal with you." Usagi gestured toward the door and turned to the stairs.

"Ehh..." was the only reply from the very pale man as Haruka ran past him, following Usagi up the two flights of stairs.

Usagi walked into the apartment where Hotaru and Michiru were currently eating dinner. "Let's go. I'm going to find Setsuna-san and we're going to a different dimension." Usagi said in her now cold voice. The two just sat and stared. "Get anything you want to take and meet me in the park in an hour with Haruka."

"Usagi-chan..." Hotaru was interrupted as Haruka burst through the door. Usagi just looked at her and walked out the door.

"What happened?" Michiru asked, confused.

Haruka sighed and told them what had happened at the meeting. 

"Well, let's get ready and meet Usagi in the park." Hotaru said in her small voice.

Usagi appeared at the time gate, "Pluto. I need you to find a dimension for me and the rest of the outers to live in. I suspect that you knew this was coming and have already found one." At Pluto's nod, Usagi smiled. "Thank you, we will be in the park in about 45 minutes." Pluto nodded again and Usagi reappeared in her room. Usagi looked around her room knowing that she would never see it again if things went according to her plan. She went over to her closet and pulled out several out fits. A dark blue t-shirt, cut-off jean shorts, a black tank top, a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt with a silver star, a pair of blue-jeans, a pair of pajamas, underwear, socks, and shoes. These she placed in her subspace pocket. She walked over to her desk and looked at the re-programmed disguise pen.

***Flashback***

"Here you go, Usagi-chan. You're disguise pen can now reproduce items at your will. Just picture what you want to reproduce and how many you want, and presto, you've got it." Ami handed Usagi back the now blue pen.

***End Flashback***

Usagi shook her head, that was a couple years ago, after they had defeated Galaxia. She grabbed the pen and threw it in her subspace pocket, too. She grabbed her watch and her locket, then scribbled out a note telling her parents that she was sailor moon and had to go away for a mission, she didn't know when she'd be back, if ever. Usagi then placed a 'spell' on it so that after her family read the note, everyone, including the inners and the lunar cats would forget her, and the note would disappear. Satisfied, Usagi glanced at her watch and headed out the door to the park.

The outers, excluding Pluto, met up with Usagi at the entrance of the park carrying suitcases. Usagi smiled and shook her head.

"You guys, you could put your stuff into your subspace pockets." Usagi giggled. The others sweat dropped and their suitcases disappeared to their respective pockets.

Pluto appeared, "It's time." She said and opened a portal to the 4th dimension (AN: you know, where the time gate is?). Pluto followed the others in and closed the portal. "The dimension I'm sending you to is in the middle of war. An organization, called OZ, is trying to take over the space colonies and the earth. If you are ever caught by this organization, I will come get you and return you to your dimension. This is for your safety. Once OZ has seen your face, and knows you're against them, they will stop at nothing to eliminate you. There are 5 boys who pilot large mobile suits, called Gundams, which fight OZ. I am working out some of the minor details, so I can't tell you much more."

"Setsuna-mama, what are mobile suits?" Hotaru asked.

"They are like large robots programmed to eliminate whatever target they are given. You probably will not be able to transform in this dimension, so don't worry if your transformation pens don't work. Usagi, did you bring that disguise pen?" Usagi nodded. "Good you will probably need it later. Go, and be careful of who you trust." Pluto opened another portal and Usagi, followed by the rest of the outers, stepped through.

I know it was short, but what can I say? It hasn't been 24hrs yet and here I am, posting the second chapter. Next time, the gundam boys will be seen, and a few twists, maybe. 

Luvs ya! K-chan


	3. untitled as of now

Title: Forgotten

Chapter: 2

Author: K-chan

Disclaimer: None. Just kidding! Shrinks back form the death glare of the lawyers in the room. Hmmm… K-chan pulls a big book out of nowhere titled 'Big book of things not belonging to K-chan'. Yep, "its just as I thought," she says, scanning a page with her finger. She flips the book around and points See I don't own the Ho-Hos I had for lunch! Seriously though, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their big and wonderful creators! We luvs yas!

Author's notes: Yeah I know, if I keep this up, my authors notes will be longer than the story! Don't worry though! I'll try my best to make this chapter the longest of my chapters yet. (Last chapter was around 900-1000 words). And I think I've narrowed it down some. I don't think Quatre is going to be with Usagi, but I don't know. I still haven't though up the whole plot line yet. I'm still on this chapter! Usagi is going to end up alone with the boys in the end of this chapter so watch out!

********************************************************************************************************

Recap: 

"They are like large robots programmed to eliminate whatever target they are given. You probably will not be able to transform in this dimension, so don't worry if your transformation pens don't work. Usagi, did you bring that disguise pen?" Usagi nodded. "Good you will probably need it later. Go, and be careful of who you trust." Pluto opened another portal and Usagi, followed by the rest of the outers, stepped through.

Forgotten: Chapter 2 (Untitled as of now)

The forest that they stepped out into was utter chaos. There were OZ soldiers every where firing at anything and everything that moved, including them. "Split up! We'll find each other later!" Usagi yelled over the noise. The others nodded and Michiru and Hotaru ran off in another direction. "Ruka-chan, let's go!" Usagi sprinted off in the general direction of away from the soldiers. (AN: where else would they go?) Haruka ran off after her princess.

***Meanwhile***

"There's too many! We won't make if we don't split up!" Duo yelled as he fired shot after shot at the oncoming soldiers. They had been forced away from the hanger where they had hidden their Gundams as they searched for a disk containing info on a new plan OZ had come up with for mobile dolls. They had retrieved the disk and blown up the base, but OZ soldiers had met them as they had tried to get back to their hanger. Now they were running for their lives. Quatre and Wufei both had been shot and were struggling to keep up.

"He's right, Heero. There's no way were going to all get out of here alive if we stay together." Wufei yelled his thoughts on the matter as he also fired shots at the soldiers.

"Fine. Trowa, you're by yourself. I have Quatre. Duo, you're with Wufei." Heero scooped Quatre up and ran off. Trowa followed suit, going in a different direction.

"Guess we better get going." Duo grinned.

"This is injustice!" Wufei yelled. Someone slammed into a tree beside Wufei. He whipped around and pointed his gun at it, ready to shoot. The silvery haired woman had her hair in a braid and was bleeding from several wounds. She just cursed and launched herself at the soldier coming at her, ignoring Duo and Wufei.

***Usagi's POV***

'Just great. How in the world did we get separated? And to make matters worse these soldiers are so d*mn insistent.' Usagi dodged another bullet, sending a roundhouse kick at the soldier, making him drop his gun. She punched his stomach sending him back into a tree, her hair whipping about her as she did so. 'Probably ought to do something about that.' She grabbed her silver hair and quickly tied it up into a braid, not noticing the soldier sneaking up on her until too late. He sent a punch to her stomach sending her flying. Her back hit a tree hard and she looked up to see a gun in her face. Relieved it wasn't a soldier she ignored him, and launched herself at the soldier. The soldier's neck hit a low branch, snapping it instantly. She looked around for more soldiers and found none. The boy still had his gun on her, though.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" he asked icily.

"None of your damned business, and I don't work for anyone. I just fight for the colonies with whatever I can get my hands on." she snapped.

"Hey! Who ya talkin' to, Wu-man?" another boy with a braid of light brown hair ran up to them.

"Duo, don't call me that!" the black haired boy from before growled. Usagi sweatdropped. Her senses picked up two more soldiers trying to sneak up behind them and she jumped up into the tree, and back down behind them without them noticing. She looked strait into the eyes of Duo and then at one of the soldiers. He grinned. She kicked the other soldier in the back, sending him flying, while Duo shot the first. The black haired boy shot the second soldier and turned to look at her. She smiled.

"Koneko-chan!" Haruka yelled as she spotted her princess with two other people, boys, from what she could tell.

"Ruka-chan! Over here!" Usagi waved Haruka over. "These two helped me defeat these two soldiers, so don't worry. I think they're fighting for the colonies but I'm not sure." Usagi glanced at Wufei. He nodded.

"We are." Was all he said.

"Good! Let's get out of here!" Duo smiled firing at the soldiers coming through the brush. Usagi nodded, as did Haruka.

"Princess." Setsuna appeared out of nowhere. (AN: I love it when she does that!) "The others have been captured. Haruka will be too, so I am going to take her with me. Usagi nodded, her face showing no emotion.

"Do what you must." She said. Setsuna nodded and looked over to Haruka. "I'll be fine. Go." Usagi commanded. Haruka nodded and went with Setsuna. Usagi knew that once they were out of sight, Setsuna would open another portal and take Haruka back to her rightful dimension. 'I came with three others, and still end up left alone.' Usagi shook her head.

"Where did she come form? Where did you come from? Who are you? Who do you work for? Why did she call you princess?" Duo fired questions at Usagi.

"I'll answer later, but I think we really should get outta here now." She said starting off into the forest again, but stopped when she heard Wufei hiss in pain as he was hit with another bullet. (AN: Remember people? He was already shot when Usagi hit the tree.) She whipped around and launched herself at the soldier who had fired before the soldier realized she was even there. He was knocked senseless before he could figure out what hit him. "Duo, I suppose you know where your going to meet up with whoever else was out here with you two?" she glanced at Duo as he stared at her.

"How?"

"Easy, from the way you two act, there had to be someone else to stop you from killing each other awhile ago."

"Oh. But what about…"

"Wufei gave it away when he yelled at you." Duo nodded. Usagi walked over to Wufei and picked him up. Wufei looked annoyed, but was in too much pain to say anything. "Lead the way!" she quipped and sprinted after Duo to meet the rest of the Duo's 'friends'.

There! Finally done with the 3rd chapter! Yay! I'm on a role, 3 chapters in 3 days! Reviews people, 5 more or no more chapters. Muah ha ha ha. (Evil laughter :P )

I think Koneko means kitten, but I'm not sure. Anywho, Ja!


	4. You!?

Title: Forgotten

Chapter: 3

Author: K-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing.

Author's Notes: Hi ya peeps! I seem to have a lot of time on my hands, don't I? My biology b teacher is really nice, and gives time to do our homework in class, and the class is an hour and a half long! Yay! Sane mind watches as insane mind takes over for a sec: yay! I'm free, hah! I beat you! You can't get it! Sane mind yells: hey! That's my muse! Give it back. Runs in circles after insane mind. K-chan is very dizzy. I gotta go lie down.

I have a couple people to thank: Thanks to my friend from school, you know who you are, I'd put your pen name up if I knew what it was. You're the one who encouraged me to post this! Thanks to Luna the Lune for her suggestion on using Usagi's powers to make Wufei and Duo forget about Haruka and Setsuna. Don't know if I'm going to use it though. Also, thank you Hotaru Tenshi no for asking about the ages! I forgot about that! T_T* 

The inners: 19

The outers (not Hotaru, though): 21 

Hotaru is 17.

The pilots: 19

Oh, and Haruka is not back in her rightful dimension, so all the outers didn't leave! *******************************************************************************************

Recap: "Wufei gave it away when he yelled at you." Duo nodded. Usagi walked over to Wufei and picked him up. Wufei looked annoyed, but was in too much pain to say anything. "Lead the way!" she quipped and sprinted after Duo to meet the rest of the Duo's 'friends'.

Wufei glared at her as she ran. 'Weak onna, how dare she! I am not an invalid!' he screamed mentally at her.

"Duo! Wait a sec, take Wufei. I'll be right back!" Usagi handed Wufei to Duo and ran off. (AN: I put all three names in one sentence! I put all three names in one sentence! Na Na Na Na Na) About ten minutes later, her yell of rage could be heard.

"Hey Wufei, do you think you can handle yourself for a little while?" Duo glanced the direction Usagi had run off.

"Yes, and leave the weak onna to herself. We don't know who she is, why she's here, or why she went off by herself." Wufei growled.

"She's not weak! You saw how she took on that soldier!" Duo protested.

"So."

"She carried you this far, and she was pretty battered and bruised herself!" Wufei just glared as Duo waited for an answer. "Fine." Duo slumped down next to the tree he had been leaning against.

***Usagi's POV***

'Boy, he's not exactly light.' She thought. Her senses, well trained from over four years of fighting youma, picked up the sound of other people up ahead. ' I wonder who that is. I need to get rid of Wufei so I can go check it out, no sense in getting him involved in a fight if he's already wounded.' " Duo! Wait a sec, take Wufei. I'll be right back!" she handed Wufei to Duo and ran off, carefully weeding out the sounds not natural to the forest. Heavy breathing was coming from some bushes up ahead. Cautiously, she looked behind them and found a young Arabic boy, his shirt stained with red form a wound in his shoulder. 'He can't be much older than me. Well, he probably isn't the one who is making those sounds.' "I'll be back to help you." She whispered more to herself than the boy, and headed off, missing the boy's eyes fluttering open and looking at her retreating form.

As she neared the place the noises were coming form, she caught several glimpses of long golden hair and flashes of light. 'Minako?! What is she doing here?!' Partially hidden in the bushes, Usagi watched as Minako defeated several soldiers with her heart chain.

"Usagi! I know you're in the bushes! Please just listen to me before you run off! I'm really sorry about what happened at the shrine the other day! I figured you went to the outer's apartment with Haruka, so that's where I went. You weren't there, but Hotaru and Michiru were, so I explained to them that I was really sorry. I have no reason to hate you. After all, I'm as much as a ditz as the others thought you were. I know you weren't a ditz and I' really sorry I didn't stand up for you. Hotaru said that she would talk to Setsuna for me and Setsuna sent me here. Please, please say you'll forgive me." Minako choked out and collapsed sobbing on the ground.

"Minako." Minako looked up and straight into Usagi's eyes; a look of understanding and forgivement (AN: I know that's not a word, but I couldn't think of a word that fit.) resided there. She flung herself into Usagi's arms still sobbing, this time in joy instead of sorrow.

"Come on, there's a boy in the bushes back there that we should help." Usagi smiled and Minako nodded.

"Let's go." Was Minako's verbal reply. They arrived at the bushes where the boy was, but the boy was no longer there. "Usagi, are you sure that these are the right bushes?" Usagi glared at her. "Sorry." Minako squeaked.

"I need to get back to some boys I left in the woods. You can come, but wait in the trees until after I tell them about you. I get the feeling they aren't very trusting people." Usagi turned and walked off in the direction Duo and Wufei were.

"What took you so long?" Duo jumped up from her sitting position.

"I brought some one with me. Her name is Minako, she's a friend of mine, so please don't try to shoot her." Usagi ignored Duo's question and beckoned to Minako, who was still in the trees.

"Great, another weak onna." Was all that Wufei said as Minako stepped out of the trees.

"Um, Usagi? What …" Minako was cut off by Duo.

"So that's your name!" Duo exclaimed. Usagi nodded.

"Anyways, what possessed you to team up with them?"

"They needed help. And I was lost so…" Usagi trailed off. 

Wufei smirked. "Weak onna." he muttered.

"If you weren't already hurt, I would do it now." Wufei just smirked again.

Okay! Finished, finally. Sorry this took so long to get out, but I had a severe case of typing block. (I had some of the story written out by hand, just didn't have the will power to type it T_T*)


	5. Pluto

Title: Forgotten

Chapter: 4

Author: K-chan

Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon or gundam wing. Never have, never will.

Author's notes: I skip the part where they go to the hospital to drop off Wufei and Duo, and when they rent a hotel room. Usagi uses her reprogrammed disguise pen to come up with the payment for the room. Duo and Wufei have already been said good-bye to, so they aren't with Usagi and Minako. I'm just too lazy to write it. ;-) 

I also want to make Usagi a little cold, cause I like the fic's where she's a perfect soldier, but she will still have some emotions around people who know her. Hopefully ppls will catch on as I go through the story.

ÀÁ Ã Á À 

"So, let me get this straight. You put a spell on a letter to your family so that when they were done reading it, they and the rest of us would forget about you?" Minako asked from her sprawled position on one of the two hotel beds. 

"Hnn." was all Usagi said form her position on the small balcony.

"How come I can still remember you then?"

"Dunno, maybe you left before my family found the note, and you're not affected because you're in a different dimension."

"That makes sense."

"Did Ami reprogram your disguise pen?"(AN: In the manga, Sailor Venus also has a disguise pen.)

"Yeah, but it can't produce items, just disguise them. Hey, where we gonna live?"

"I was thinking we find a secluded place, build a base, learn what we can, and train our selves to live here."

"You really thought about this didn't you?"

"No."

"Right. So, where is this 'secluded place?'" 

"We'll look at a map tomorrow, and find a place where I can use my pen to build a base, and you'll use your pen to disguise it."

"K!" Minako quipped.

"Well, goodnight Mina-chan." Usagi said as she came in form the balcony and climbed into the other bed.

ÀÁ Next MorningÁÀ

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want any?" Usagi asked as Minako looked through some of the maps Usagi had gotten.

"I didn't know you drank coffee!" Minako exclaimed.

"Hnn."

"Nah, just some milk, k?" 

"Hnn." Usagi walked out the door and down to the lobby. There was a boy there that looked familiar to Usagi. 'It couldn't be could it? It is! He's the one I saw in the woods yesterday!' Usagi blinked and quickly averted her eyes as the Arabian boy turned to look at her. She grabbed her coffee and Minako's milk and went back to their room. "Here." Usagi said as she handed the milk to Minako.

"What's the matter?"

"I saw the boy that I found in the bushes downstairs in the lobby."

"Interesting. It's nice to know that he's still alive."

"I guess. Have you found any where yet?"

"Yeah, there's a large area of woodland just outside of a country labeled 'Sanq'." Minako pointed to a place on the map she was holding as Usagi peered over her shoulder. 

"That should do. Let's go check out of the hotel, then we'll find some place to transport our self to the woods." Usagi commanded. Usagi collected the maps and shoved them into her subspace pocket.

"Why are you saving those?" Minako asked as she stepped out into the hall.

"So we don't have to get new ones later on."

"Oh." They walked down the hall towards the lobby in silence.

"Excuse me miss, but do I know you?" a soft voice came from behind them.

Usagi turned around and looked at the boy. "I…"

"He's the one from the woods isn't he?" Minako asked. Usagi glared at her.

"It is you!" the Arabian exclaimed.

"Hnn." Usagi turned to walk down the hall, and ran into what felt like a wall. She glared at the young Japanese boy, who was glaring at her at the same intensity. "Let's go, Minako." Minako looked between the two and shrugged, throwing a glance at the Arabian boy, who also shrugged.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"We're going to the…" Minako was cut off from a glare from Usagi. "Never mind." She supplied quickly.

"Heero! Quatre! There you guys are!" Duo's cheerful voice rang out along the corridor. "Hey Usagi, Minako! What are you guys doing here?"

"We had to spend the night somewhere, Duo." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he he, right." Duo sweatdropped.

"You guys know each other?" Quatre asked.

"Hnn." Usagi said.

"Yep!" Duo chirped, launching into the tale not noticing Usagi and Minako leave.

"Where'd Usagi and the other weak onna go?"(Do I have to tell you?) Wufei asked walking up to the group.

"They left." came Heero's short reply.

"Weak onnas."

ÀÁ Meanwhile Á À 

"We're checking out of the hotel. We'd like to return the key cards." Minako handed the receptionist at the front desk their cards.

"If you ever need to stay again, come back to The Crystal Inn!" the receptionist tried to be cheerful, but didn't seem to be having a good morning.

"Hnn." The 2 senshi walked out of the hotel and into a deserted ally. "Here's as good as any place." Minako nodded in agreement and concentrated on Venus's power, her aura dimly glowing an orange-gold. Usagi was soon glowing a hazy silver color, and the two disappeared from sight. 

They reappeared in a forest just outside the Sanq Kingdom and were met by a certain sailor senshi of time and space.

"Princess, Venus, what you are planning to do will take several years time. You cannot afford this. I am able to give information through mind links, so here is what I propose. I will give you the information on this dimension, and on how to live here. I can provide some training, but there are some things that have to be experienced. I have not experienced these things, so I cannot share my memories with you. You will have about six months before you are needed. I have contacted a 'friend' of mine and he is willing to give missions to help stop OZ. Are you willing to do this?" Usagi and Minako nodded. Pluto closed her eyes and sent the information to them as needed. She smiled at them and stepped through an open portal behind her.

"Well, let's get started!" Minako exclaimed. Usagi nodded and pulled her disguise pen out of her subspace pocket. 

"Disguise Power." Usagi whispered and concentrated on all the things she and Minako would need in the next few months. A building and a very large ditch now lay in front of them. "The hanger and the base are both underground. The ditch is the opening to the hanger, and the building is the opening to the base. Do you think you could disguise them as a house and a lake perhaps?" Usagi dropped down to a sitting position, exhausted from the drain of energy needed to complete the task.

"Hai." Minako's disguise pen appeared in her hand, and she gripped it tightly. She concentrated on a house and a lake like one she had seen in a picture before.

ÀÁ Ã Á À 

All done with chapter 4. I need reviews people!


	6. A mission?

Title: Forgotten

Title: Forgotten

Chapter: 5?

Author: Hinokami

Disclaimer: Sorry all you hopeful people, but I won't sell these shows to you. Why? Cause I don't own 'em. 

Author's Notes: Hi ya all my readers. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I had this huge biology project to work on after school for a while, then I was sick one day, and then there's the fact that I'm just plain lazy. ^_^* I'm gonna go b4 you kill me, k?

¨©¨§¨©¨

"I pity Duo's roommate." Wufei smirked at the self-proclaimed shinigami's look of mock pain. The G-boys had just picked up their school info packets from a man in the lobby. Duo was by himself while Trowa and Quatre shared a dorm, as did Heero and Wufei. Heero unlocked the door to his dorm and let himself and the others in.

"Instead of fighting chaos giggle, your going to be fighting with chaos! laughter" a female voice floated to their ears.

"Looks like someone's here!" Duo commented and ran off towards the voice.

"Braided baka." Wufei muttered.

"Holy!" Duo exclaimed from wherever. The rest of the group came to find Duo looking down the barrel of a handgun held by a familiar looking woman to all but Trowa. The silver-haired woman's pale blue eyes showed no emotion as she glared at them.

"Usagi, be nice to them! They have a key!" the voice from before said from behind them.

"So?" Usagi growled.

"Usagi?! As in the one from the woods a month ago?!" Duo exclaimed.

"Hn." Usagi replied. 

"One of them has to be your roommate." Minako reasoned.

"Two actually, Heero's and Wufei's." Duo chirped, looking cross-eyed down the barrel of the gun. "You can put the gun down now." Usagi glared at him and put the gun away, then returned to hacking into whatever website she was at and continued to ignore everyone. 

"Well, we have classes tomorrow, so we're going to go now." Quatre said and left, with Trowa following.

"Hey, I'll see ya later Usagi! I'm gonna go see if my room-mate is back yet." Minako smiled and bounced out the door. There was silence for about two minutes, then Duo piped up.

"Um… I'm leaving too. You guys are no fun!" And he practically ran out the door.

"Injustice! I am not rooming with a weak onna!"

"Get over it." Usagi said, glaring at him.

"Injustice!" Wufei slammed the door to his room. Heero remained studying the girl in front of him. Usagi glared at him, and he glared back; this is how Wufei found them an hour later.

"What are you two doing?" Wufei asked. Neither one answered. Wufei muttered something and walked into the kitchen. A couple minutes later, Usagi's laptop beeped. Usagi growled and started typing again, ignoring Heero.

What does Dr. J want this time? Usagi thought as she opened her email.

**Cosmos** the email began, **you and Venus are to come meet the creator of your Gundams and the rest of the pilots on Colony L2. You are to be here at 19:00 hours in two days. **

**Mission Accepted** Usagi typed and shut down the laptop. Heero was still glaring at her as she walked out the door. Usagi walked down the hallway nonchalantly towards Minako's dorm to inform her that they were leaving for a mission.

Hi ya! I'm sorry this is so short, but I thought you would rather read a short chapter than no chapter, ne? just continue reviewing, and I will continue writing, or should I say start writing again? ^_^*

Ja ne!


End file.
